


Screw Camping

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Maybe Camping's Not So Bad [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: It's Clarke's first time going camping and she is just waiting for all her friends to scare her at some point during the weekend... What she doesn't except is to meet an extremely hot guy in the woods in the middle of the night.





	Screw Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a prompt I reblogged a while ago that my best friend unearthed when she was stalking my blog, so naturally she asked me to write it for her

“Raven Reyes, I fucking hate you!” Clarke says, holding her hands over her eyes. 

“It's the mountains, Clarke, we cannot avoid driving close to the edge. I'm not doing this on purpose,” Raven replies. Clarke blindly reaches over to smack her arm after she chuckles. 

“You definitely are doing this on purpose. You guys all just hate me.” 

She hears Wells laugh from the back seat, “We’re pushing you out of your comfort zone.”

“Why? My comfort zone is amazing! It's in Denver and not somewhere where we can drive off a cliff!” 

“There won't be any cliffs once we get to the campsite,” Monty says. Clarke doesn't want to hit him like she does Raven and Wells. At least Monty (and Jasper too if he wasn't totally engrossed in the book Maya told him to read) isn't making fun of her. 

Clarke had objected when Raven suggested a group camping trip, she hates the outdoors. There's bugs and spiders and no bathrooms. Plus, Clarke has never been camping before and she's pretty sure her friends will use this as an opportunity to scare her. She just hopes their pranks won't be super bad. 

“God, I could be watching Parks and Rec right now,” Clarke mumbles, mostly to herself. 

They finally get to the campsite a few minutes later and everyone gets out of the car with varying levels of enthusiasm, grabbing their backpacks and getting ready for their hike. Another thing Clarke is dreading. Asthma plus thin mountain air plus hiking, it doesn't sound too pleasant to her. 

Clarke gives Raven a deadly glare as she tugs her along down the path. It seems like they have been walking for hours and no one has mentioned stopping anytime soon. By the time they actually make it to where they're setting up camp, Clarke is breathing heavy and pretty much hating her life. Raven must see it on her face because she squeezes Clarke's hand, “Come on, Clarke. It's beautiful up here, I'm sure you can find something to draw or some shit.”

“Thanks,” Clarke wheezes. 

Monty ends up setting up Clarke's tent for her because he is a true friend (and Jasper is still busy trying to finish the book so he can have an excuse to talk to Maya). 

“I miss wifi,” Clarke whines. “And Starbucks. Fuck I want a peach green tea lemonade with two pumps of classic!”

“Oh my god, you are so basic,” Raven says. 

“Monty showed me that drink!” Clarke defends. 

“You're still basic, Ms. Uggs,” Raven tells her. 

“They are comfortable and warm! And you are rude, Ms. Pumpkin Spice Almonds.” 

Raven gasps and throws a bag of trail mix at Clarke, “You promised to never speak of that!”

Clarke simply sticks her tongue out because she is a mature 25 year old woman. 

\---

After eating dinner and playing a  _ very  _ intense game of spoons (Raven may have gotten a bit too competitive and a spoon might have been flung into the woods somewhere), everyone decides to settle in for bed. Clarke slips on her Uggs- because they  _ are  _ warm and comfy so screw Raven- and burrows into her sleeping bag. It is then she realizes just how fucked she is. She's all alone in a small tent, it's pitch black outside, and now all she can do is wait for her friends to scare her. Okay, she has to admit that it is beautiful in the mountains and the sound of the crickets and the nearby stream is oddly comforting, but she's still scared. Just a little bit. Okay a lot a bit. And now she's a lot a bit angry because she knows she'll be tired tomorrow because there is no way she's sleeping tonight. 

Clarke has no idea what time it is when she hears a twig snap outside her tent. She tells herself that it's nothing, that it's just a chipmunk or something. But it happens again, and it seems closer. It can't be Wells, his footsteps stomp way more than what she's hearing, and Jasper is so uncoordinated that he'd be making  _ way more  _ noise. So it's either Monty or Raven. Now, Raven seems like the obvious answer, but Monty could have been playing her this whole time, earning her trust only to jump scare her later. The noise gets even closer and Clarke has had enough. She grabs the closest thing she can reach and heads towards the opening of her tent, waiting for Raven or Monty to get just a little bit closer. When they finally do, she chucks whatever was in her hand at them and hears an  _ OW!  _ that is way too deep to have come from either Raven or Monty. 

“Oh my god,” Clarke says as she exits her tent and sees a man- an incredibly hot man- standing just outside rubbing his eye. “I am so sorry! I thought you were my friend...”

“So you threw a water bottle at me?” he asks and okay, his voice is really deep and it's too late at night for Clarke to deal with him. He's really hot and Clarke is still a little on edge. 

“I thought it was my inhaler...” Clarke says, offering a bashful smile. 

“Still,” he says with a chuckle. 

“I was scared, you can't hold me accountable for my actions!” 

He simply laughs. 

“I hit you in the eye?” 

He nods and Clarke gently grabs his-  _ giant _ \- hand and moves it away from his eye. “I'll be fine though, Princess.” 

“Shit, you're gonna have a black eye.”

“You can always buy me dinner to make up for it,” he says with a smirk. Clarke idly wonders how he's doing that without wincing at the pain it should be causing his eye socket. 

She's about to say something along the lines of  _ excuse me?  _ when Raven suddenly bursts from her tent. Clarke shrieks and jumps about three feet, crashing into the guy Clarke hit in the head with her fucking camelback. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Raven asks. 

“I accidentally threw a water bottle at-”

“Bellamy,” he whispers in her ear and Clarke tries really hard to not shiver at that. 

“Bellamy. I accidentally threw a water bottle at Bellamy.”

“Why?”

“She was scared and can't be held accountable for her actions,” Bellamy supplies, looking awfully smug for someone with a black eye. 

Raven takes a deep breath, “I'm going to pretend this was all a dream.” 

Bellamy looks back at her after Raven has gone back into her tent. “So about dinner-”

“You're seriously hitting on me right now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Because I just practically assaulted you...”

He shrugs, “It didn't hurt that bad.”

Clarke laughs, “You are completely ridiculous.”

“How about this,” he begins. “I won't press charges if you agree to go out with me.”

“That is extortion,” she giggles. 

“Only if you say no.”

“I can claim self defense.” Clarke crosses his arms, watching as a rather amused grin spreads across his face. “But... I guess we can meet in the middle. Only if I pick the restaurant.” 

“Deal,” he says, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

“I'm Clarke, by the way. I feel like I should have said that before you asked me out.”

Bellamy bends down to pick up her water bottle and no one can blame Clarke if she stares at his ass (although the grin on his face suggests that he totally knows she was staring). “Well, Clarke, it was a pleasure doing business with you.” Suddenly, her water bottle is in one hand and Bellamy is grabbing the other, scribbling what Clarke assumes is his number on her palm. He offers one last smile and a goodbye before leaving her to go back into her tent. She simply stares at her hand for a moment before giggling and finally allowing herself to fall asleep. 

\---

Clarke has to tell her friends about what happens the next morning once they're all awake, and of course they all laugh. They don't laugh, however, when they see Bellamy and his friends as they're walking back down the trail. No, then they're all congratulating her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to maybe continue this and write their first date or something, let me know and I would be happy to :)


End file.
